Highschool DXZ!
by SSGoku98
Summary: Kazuya Nakamura, a full blooded Saiyan, has been living on Planet Earth for 15 years. Ever since he has been growing up, his parents want him to go to a school and get an education... That school is no other than... Kuoh Academy! Watch this new series as Kazuya meets some crazy stuff! Will Kazuya perish, will he keep living? Find out now!
1. Preview for new OC

**SSGoku98 is now bringing you the DBZ/Highschool DXD Crossover.**

**There is no prologue for this is going to be me explaining the situation. **

**A new Saiyan OC is here. **

**This one tends to be a lot more serious (Think of Gogeta, Not Vegeta.) but, has a soft spot if he has a really close friend…**

**Weakness: Hunger, wierd situations (You should catch my drift since this is Highschool DXD crossover) or an opponent who overpowers him.**

**Strengths: High combat style, flying, only can use Kaio-Ken times one, ki blast, Kamehameha, high endurance, high defense and power.**

**Name: Kazuya Nakamura**

**Saiyan Name (He'll find it out sooner or later.): Takuta**

**Favorite hobbies: Training and being in the forest filled with kind creatures.**

**Likes: Food, training, nature and his family/friends.**

**Dislikes: Disrespectful people and not being able to overcome his opponent.**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Parents: Deceased**

**And that's it, please wait LATER on for a long time for the first chapter to come up but, right now… **

**OC~Akuto Hayashi is a LOT stronger than Kazuya and Goku. **

**All from the birth of age, why? **

**Because Akuto trained with his parents and Bulma already built an anti-gravity chamber so that gives Akuto his advantage against the two. **

**Akuto's full power level will be stated in Yokai Z but, Maken-Z has his Kaio-Ken power level stated, they'll both be the same in both series and in DBZ/Freezing. **

**With that aside.**

**I hope I get to see you in Highschool DXZ! BYE!**

**2/16/14-I changed my mind, let's have Kazuya's parents alive... Yeah... Don't question my logic.**


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 1

**Welcome to the actual first chapter of Highschool DXZ!**

**Please leave a review for you opinion on the chapter.**

**Note: Going to be following the manga but, in MY way, NOT the original. **

**Follow/Favorite if you REALLY enjoyed it and that's it… READ!**

**Kazuya… First decisions. New life.**

**Ch. 1 Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>"Kazuya! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" Kazuya's mother shouted as Kazuya instantly woke up, sped downstairs and into a chair in about a second. "That hungry I guess."<p>

"Yeah." Kazuya said.

"Well I hope you get dressed after this." She said as Kazuya looked down at himself.

"I guess I do." Kazuya laughed and smiled as he noticed that he was in his underwear.

"Go get dressed… Then you can eat and go… Besides, today's your first day of going to Kuoh Academy. I'm so excited. Please try to make as many friends as you can." She said nicely as Kazuya walked back upstairs while his father came into the room.

"Good mornin' hon. What's for breakfast?" Kazuya's father said as he sat down with the folded up newspaper in his hand.

"The usual. Four batches of eggs and bacon. Twenty pieces of toast. All for Kazuya. Some bacon and eggs and two pieces of toast for you." She said with a smile as she put Kazuya's food down on the table and he started reading the newspaper.

"Thank god he's going to school. I don't know how we can keep feeding him like this. At least it will save us some money. He'll be eating the school's lunch from now on." He said as Kazuya came back in the room fully clothed.

"What happened to your school uniform?" She asked as Kazuya and his father looked at him.

"I couldn't find it. Besides… You know that I don't like uniforms. They're uncomfortable." Kazuya said. "I like this a whole lot better."

While Kazuya's spiky hair was being it's normal thing, he was wearing a red overshirt gi with a black shirt underneath that a little long sleeves than the overshirt. Red wristbands with red baggy pants and a black belt. Lastly, he also had black shoes with red outlining lacing.

"... I guess. Doesn't matter now, eat your breakfast and go before you become late… And it's on your first day!" She shouted as Kazuya instantly started to devour all of his food.

"Honey…" Kazuya's father said as he slowly moved his plate towards himself. "Don't get him too excited… I still wanna eat my food as well."

"Thanks for the food. See ya guys later!" Kazuya said as he ran out the house.

"Bye sweety! Oh… Our little boy is growing up." She said as she but one hand under her elbow while she put her other hand on her face. "When will we ever tell him that we picked him up from a space pod when he was just a baby?"

"In time honey… In time. Thank god we cut off that tail… Or else people would probably look at him weird. I want him to be normal. To fit in with everyone." He said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Alright… I can wait a little while longer." She said.

"That's my girl." He said as he gobbled up his food.

*Kazuya time*

Kazuya was jogging towards the school with a serious look on his face. He noticed mostly girls walking in the opened gate. He saw a couple of boys here and there but, didn't care. Today was his first day of going to school. His mother taught him mathematics and science while his father taught him history and different language. Kazuya also noticed other students around him stared at his built arms and clothing.

"Does he goes to school here?" A girl student asking another.

"I hope he does. Look at him. He's hot. I think he's even hotter than Yuuto." She said in love.

"Hotter than Yuuto!? Wow, you're really going overboard on this." She said as her friend's eyes had hearts in them, thumping. "Weird…"

This is happening to many other girls as Kazuya walked up to the main building and looked up.

'Wow… This is bigger than what I thought it would be.' He thought as he walked inside.

He had a confusing look on his face as he had no idea where to go. Kazuya walked around to the entire building until he saw two guys really intimate and their faces smashing into the side of a different building.

"What're you guys doing?" Kazuya asked.

"What does it look like? We're peeping on hot chicks." One said as the other turned around.

"It's… It's you." The other guy with glasses said as he pushed them back up with this middle and index finger.

"You know me?" Kazuya asked as the other guy that had a shaved head turned around as well.

"Yes… You spread around quickly, the moment you walked inside those gates, everyone saw who you was. My name is Motohama." Motohama said as the other guy looked surprised to see Kazuya.

"Oh God of all that is awesome. Please teach us your ways of how to get women to like us." He said as he bowed down.

"Um… What?" Kazuya said with a confused look.

"I'm sorry my master. My name is Matsuda. Literally everyone is talking about you right now. Probably because you look built and you're not wearing your uniform." Matsuda said as he stood back up.

"Yeah… I couldn't find it… Besides, uniforms make me uncomfortable." Kazuya said.

"We like em'. Wanna check out this hole over?" Matsuda asked as the both of them gestured their hands towards the hole.

"What will I see?" Kazuya asked in a serious tone with a curious face.

"Uh… Something special… Uh…. What's… What is that?" Matsuda asked as Motohama pointed.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked. "Quit joking around."

"Dodge!" A certain someone said as Kazuya felt himself getting kicked in the back that sent him flying forward, towards the building.

Matsuda and Motohama ran in fear as a green man was walking forward. Girls were changing in that room and each one had a surprised look on their face. Some girls were in the midst of changing as well.

"Famn lit Picoro." Kazuya said as he stood up from the crushed part of the building that he was laying on. "I don't need this."

"I told you… On the first day of school. I would be attacking you. Now, let's see how much you've learned from when I trained with you and your father ever since you were little." Piccolo said as he grabbed his weighted cape and turban.

A white light surrounded them as they disappeared. Kazuya took a stance as Piccolo did the same. Kazuya looked around and started to blush.

"S-sorry about this. Piccolo! Not here! People… Half naked are here!" Kazuya said as he looked back at him.

"Then they better run." Piccolo said as he dashed towards him.

"Rah!" Kazuya shouted as he ran past him.

Piccolo skidded to a stop and looked back.

"Get back here!" Piccolo said as he grabbed the smashed wall on the floor from the ground.

Piccolo put it pack in place by using some type of heat beaming eyes.

"Damn… I took too long. I'll find him somewhere else." Piccolo said as he flew off.

Kazuya was running around the building until he found a nice good hiding spot that had a tree giving some shade. He walked over to also see Matsuda and Motohama bending down and looking around.

"Hey guys… Sorry about that." Kazuya said as he leaned on the tree.

"Who… Or the correct thing to say… WHAT was that!?" Motohama shouted.

"That was a guy named Piccolo. He's been one of my training coaches ever since I was little. Yes… He is not human. Dad told me he is a… I think a Namekian." Kazuya said as he looked at himself. "Oh great. Damn it Piccolo. On my first day too."

"Wow… Sorry about that man." Matsuda said as he place a hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh. It's alright. At least the undershirt is there. Some holes on the pants area but, this should be alright." Kazuya said as his entire overshirt was gone and some holes, mostly in the stomach area were showing some skin while there are some more hold in his pants.

"So… We know who you are by what you look like but, we never caught your name? Who're you?" Matsuda said as he brought his hand back to his side.

"My name is Kazuya Nakamura. My parents found me since I was a baby and I've been training to get stronger ever since." Kazuya said with a proud face and smile.

"That's… Something." Motohama said.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya said with an angry looking face.

"I mean… It's nothing bad… It's just… We've never heard of an adopted transfer student. Those people are hard to come by these days." Motohama said in fear while him and Matsuda both hugged each other in fear.

"Are saying that… I'm special in a way?" Kazuya asked, still keeping the same face.

"Y… Yeah… I guess." Motohama replied as they hugged each other tighter.

Kazuya walked up to the both of them and started to… Hug the both of them.

'What the hell is he doing? Is he… That kind of guy?' Matsuda and Motohama both thought as the looked at each other.

"That means a lot to me… It's just… Mom and dad have been hard on me ever since I was a kid. Then, I started to grow up. They told me things that I didn't even think could exist. I've traveled to far places, meet awesome people but, never have my parents told me I was special. They always wanted me to be normal and it felt like I was boxed in. Again, thank you guys." Kazuya said as he let them go.

Both of them had tears in their eyes while looking like they were trying to hold it back more.

"It-it's alright… Kazuya." Matsuda said as he and Motohama wiped his tears. "We're both here for you… And that Piccolo guy is back."

Kazuya's face instantly looked serious as he was ready to fight now. Piccolo dashed towards Kazuya and threw a punch.

"DOD-" Piccolo said as he got cut off by Kazuya grabbing his punch and squeezing his fist.

While all of that was happening, a red haired female student with huge breasts laying on the bottom of a window. She was watching everything go down and got surprised when she saw Kazuya grab Piccolo's fist.

"Rah!" Kazuya war cried as he threw Piccolo in the air and dashed after him.

Kazuya launched different combos of punches and kicks at Piccolo. At the same time, Piccolo would counter and launch attacks of his own. Piccolo used both of his arms to grab Kazuya from a distance away. This shocked Matsuda, Motohama and the red haired girl. Kazuya teleported and started to attack Piccolo's back. After a couple of seconds, Kazuya grabbed one of his legs and started to spin. He spun faster and faster until he let go. Piccolo went flying as Kazuya cupped his hands and bend his knees.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Kazuya chanted a blue orb formed in between his hands.

"Argh! Damn it!" Piccolo shouted as he recovered.

Piccolo brought his hand over his forehead. He put the tip of his index finger and middle finger on his forehead.

"Special beam…" Piccolo chanted as yellow electricity danced around his head.

Kazuya teleported a few feet away from Piccolo while still charging up his attack. Both of them smiled as literally, everyone around the area and inside the school could see two people in midair. One looking like a human and another looking like a green bug. Everyone was shocked just to see both of them in midair but, what they didn't was that they were charging up their attack.

"HA!" Both of them shouted as they launched their attacks.

A huge explosion and smoke clouded the sky as Piccolo was sent out far and Kazuya was headed straight for the redheaded female student. The redhead went back inside and just stared at the wall.

"What is it Rias?" A black haired girl asked Kazuya zoomed into the room and slammed into the wall hard.

Kazuya's body formed into the wall and was close to passing out.

"I… Won." Kazuya's last words until he just finally passed out.

Kazuya's clothing got even more torn as now, his entire upper body clothing was gone, showing off his extremely built upper body. His black belt was ripped in some places. His wristbands were gone but, the lower part of his body was still the same.

"How could they put out so much energy?" Rias, the redhead asked as the black haired girl walked over to her.

"Akeno, do you know anything about what just happened?"

"Nope. Not a single thing." Akeno said as she closed the window. "We should probably get him out of the wall before anything else happens."

"Good idea… Can you help me out?" Rias asked as Akeno nodded her head.

Candles were lit up in the room as Rias and Akeno were walking towards him.

"Oh my goodness. The candles really show off the angle on his body. Built like an olympian. Teehee. Should we make him join our club?" Akeno asked.

"Only if he wants too." Rias said as she tried to hide a little bit of her blush.

The both of them got Kazuya out of the formed wall. At that moment, two more people came into the room. One of them was a beautiful blonde and another was a short white haired girl.

"What's going on here Rias? Finally wanting someone to… Help you." He said with a teasing smile.

"Shut up Kiba. Just help me with him." Rias ordered as the white haired girl was licking a popsicle.

"Sure… Whatever." Kiba said as he helped Rias place him on one of the couches.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Akeno asked as the popsicle licking chick walked over to the other couch, sat down and stared at Kazuya's passed out anyway.

"I heard about him from other girls. He's a transfer student. Was first homeschooled and is now attending Kouh Academy." Kiba said as he leaned on the back of the couch. "I've heard his name go around instantly like wild fire. Kazuya Nakamura. Alright name but, why is he wearing that type of clothing?"

"I… Don't know. It seems like a type of training gear." Rias said as everyone studied on his entire body.

"Ugh… Oh man." Kazuya said as he moved a little and stood up slowly. "Does Piccolo ever not go full strength?"

Kazuya opened his eyes to see a white haired girl licking a popsicle.

"Who're you? Why am I here?" Kazuya asked as he stood up.

"You're here because an explosion happened that sent you flying in here." Rias said as Kazuya turned around to face her.

"Damn it Piccolo. I knew I shouldn't have done that. Oh well. Could you tell me where the principals office is?" Kazuya asked as Rias was hiding her blush.

"I can show you… Follow me." Kiba said as he started walking out towards the door.

"S-sure… Maybe he can allow me to go back home to change my clothes." Kazuya said as he started to follow Kiba.

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed like that." Akeno teased as the two went out the door.

Kazuya blushed right after closing the door, hearing Akeno's tease.

"Don't worry about those three. Especially Akeno, she likes to tease or mess around with people. More likely the new people like you." Kiba said as the both of them were walking down the hallway.

Girls and some boy students stared at them. Most of the girls blushing, seeing Kazuya's fit body and fantasizing about him.

"Are we almost there?" Kazuya asked. "And also, who were those other girls?"

"We're close to the office and those girls? We'll, the white haired one licking the popsicle. Her name is Koneko Toujou. She doesn't talk much. We talk most of the time between each other when no ones around. She's a sweet girl and a part of the Occult Research Club." Kiba answered as Kazuya was now at his side instead of being behind him.

"The other two?" Kazuya asked.

"The black haired one is Akeno Himejima. She likes to tease a lot to mostly people she likes or respects. She is the secretary of the Occult Research Club and is the right hand man for Rias… The red haired one is Rias Gremory. She is the president of The Occult Research Club. Anything she says to order someone in the club, you have to do it. No matter what it is. And lastly me… My name is Yuuto Kiba. I'm also a part of the club. Nothing much about me. Let's just keep it at that, alright?" Kiba said as they both stopped at a door that said The Principal's Office.

"Alright, thanks for this. I owe you one." Kazuya said as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Okay. Since you owe me one. You can repay me by joining the Occult Research Club. Come inside there whenever you feel ready to join. See ya later." Kiba said as he walked away.

'I will… After I get some new clothes.' Kazuya thought as he opened the door.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Kazuya walked out the door, still looking like he has for the past twenty minutes. He sighed and his shoulders slumped in depression. He couldn't get another uniform. Kazuya would have to last throughout the whole day shirtless and his clothes being ripped. The good thing is that he got a schedule and a map of the school.

"I just have to last this day and I'll be fine… Okay… Class 1-C. Doesn't sound too hard to find." Kazuya said as he started walking away from the Principal's Office.

Five minutes have passed and Kazuya still hasn't found 1-C. It wasn't until Kazuya looked up at the sign's right above and outside the door that he saw 1-A. Kazuya face palmed himself as he turned around until he found 1-C.

'I can't believe I did not see any of these signs.' Kazuya thought as he walked up to the door. 'Whatever… Let's just get this done.'

Kazuya opened the door and walked in the way his clothes were. Since Kouh Academy used to be an all girls school, it has now turned co-ed but, all the teachers are female and pretty much, the entire class is female.

"Oh… Kazuya…" She started as she and everyone in the classroom had a deep red color on their face. "Nakamura?"

"Yeah… That's me." Kazuya said as he walked up to the center of the classroom and started to present himself.

"Hello. My name is Kazuya Nakamura and I got into a little fight so… That's why my clothes are… Um… Torn."

Kazuya looked around to eventually find the only open seat. The seat was at the exact center of the class. Kazuya

walked towards the seat while hearing other students instantly gossip about him. He sat down in the open seat. While the teacher started to introduce herself, he looked around to see only one student he's seen before. Koneko Toujou.

'Hmm… I'll just let her be. I just need to get through this day.' Kazuya thought as he still looked around.

Any eye contact he made with a female student, they would blush and look down. He saw a couple of normal students wearing their uniforms but, one student caught his eye. A blonde girl wearing a nun outfit.

'She must very religious to go against the school uniform… Whatever.' Kazuya thought as he looked straight forward to the teacher.

'I just hope this doesn't last long.' Kazuya thought as he looked bored.

*End of the school day*

It was the end of the day and students could either go home or go to their club. It was all the students choice. Kazuya on the other hand, went home. He decided to go to the club when he was better clothed. It took a while but eventually, Kazuya got home.

He opened the door, walked in and closed it. He went to his room first and put his bag away. He changed clothing, and walked to a different room to meet his parents.

"So… How was school Kazuya?" She said as Kazuya's father was out of the house.

"It was… Pretty bad… I got surprised by Piccolo and I had to… Fight him in front of a couple of students. It wasn't pretty." Kazuya said as he sat down.

"I knew it… I knew I should've told your father to stop Piccolo from going after you. Even on your first day of school." She said as she was cooking the family's dinner.

"Why do you say that mom?" Kazuya asked.

"At first, I decided it would be alright. I thought you two would just spar in the woods first, then you could go to school… Ugh… Anyway, did you get to the Principal's Office?" She asked.

"Yeah. They didn't have an extra uniform so I'll have to wear what I got." Kazuya answered.

"I guess it can't be helped. Oh well. Go ahead. Food is ready. I'm going to get something real quick. Some more groceries, we need them" She said as she instantly walked out the door.

"See ya." Kazuya said as he chomped on his food.

A good ten minutes later, the doorbell rang at his house. Kazuya was in his room meditating and focusing on his ki. His ki got disrupted as he heard the doorbell. He got up and started walking out of his room.

"Coming." Kazuya said as he was inching towards the door.

He opened to it to reveal, what seemed like a girl that goes to her school.

"Who're you?" Kazuya asked.

**And that's a wrap. **

**So.**

**How's ya like it? **

**I think it's a good cliffhanger but, for those who haven't heard of HSDXD, then it's a major cliffhanger.**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Thank you! BYE!**

**I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or Highschool DXD.**

**I do own my OC~Kazuya Nakamura. **

**Who is this girl? **

**Will Kazuya's parents get home? **

**Will Kazuya eventually join the Occult Research Club?**

**Find out on the next chapter of Highschool DXZ!**


End file.
